


School's Out

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ditto-SpikettePWP missing scene - set during School Hard.





	School's Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> FEEDBACK: Yes please. 
> 
> CONTACT: mcardledebandjan@aol.com 
> 
> ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: Spike and Buffy Central and http://www.geocities.com/vampireskiss23/index.html and if you want it just ask. 
> 
> SUMMARY: PWP missing scene - set during School Hard. 
> 
> SPOILERS: None. 
> 
> RATING: NC-17 WARNING NON-CONSENSUAL SEX. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon is all powerful. 
> 
> COMMENTS: Thank you to my sister Deborah for reviewing. 
> 
> COMMENTS: I love James Marsters.

**CHAPTER 1/1**

 

_"There was this one girl who couldn’t make speech.....that had never happened to me before! She went to talk and nothing came out. I really felt for her because I know she had a great expectation about what it would be like to meet me and she was probably an intelligent and charming girl, but the tv show builds me up with a kind of mystique" **– James Marsters at SFX June 2002**_

She was gorgeous, nubile and oh so sexy. Dancing with the dark haired human, sashaying in time with the music and drawing admiring glances from all the males in the vicinity. The blond vampire gazed at her with a hungry expression, but attempted to shake himself out of his reverie, this was no time for lust induced thoughts, he was here to plan her demise, not imagine what it would be like to be inside her hot little body. She was unlike the Slayers he had encountered before, she had friends and looked like she was capable of enjoying herself.  
  
He turned on his heel and with a swirl of his leather duster made his way over to one of his minions … “Go get something to eat" he instructed him. He then returned to the group of dancing teenagers and addressed the throng. “Where’s the ‘phone? I need to call the police, there’s some big guy out there trying to bite someone."  
  
The blonde haired teenager, followed by her friends, immediately made for the entrance. They emerged into the dingy alley running alongside the Bronze, haunt of young people in search of music, fun and the opposite sex, where the minion was attempting to bite into the jugular of a dark haired young girl who was screaming for her life.  
  
The Slayer immediately dragged the vampire off the girl and shouted “Get her out of here" adding “And a stake would be nice." The large vampire turned on her and a vicious fight ensued. The blond haired vampire watched with interest from the shadows as the Slayer gave as good as she got. The minion then caught sight of him and yelled “Spike! Give me a hand" but the Slayer’s former dancing partner then ran out of the building and threw her a stake whereupon she swiftly dusted the vampire. As Spike’s minion exploded into a swirl of dust Buffy became aware of somebody clapping.  
  
She turned towards the sound as the blond vampire said “Well done luv." She looked at him curiously and asked “Who are you?" “You’ll find out on Saturday" he said with a leer." She looked at him in exasperation “Why what’s Saturday?" and he said “Oh us vampires always celebrate St Vigeous."  
  
Buffy then laughed scornfully and said “St Vegemites, yeah, whatever," making the hackles on Spike’s back rise. He moved towards her and said “I wouldn’t be so dismissive if I were you pet." “Yeah well, I’ve met plenty of vampires in my time and one thing that’s always the same is they’re full of it and you don’t appear to be any different, so see you Saturday, Bleachboy, I’ll look forward to it" and she made to flounce off in a swirl of shampoo commercial hair.  
  
Spike growled and in a move almost invisible to the naked human eye he moved towards her and grabbed her upper arm. “Hey, get off, you pig." “I don’t think so pet, I did have plans for Saturday, but what can I say, I’m already bored with them. How was I to know you were going to be so mouthy, think you need to be taught a lesson and sooner rather than later."  
  
She started to struggle, but was amazed at how strong he seemed; she had vastly underestimated him. This was no ordinary vampire, she had a feeling he was a master vampire and probably from an aristocratic vampire heritage.  
  
She lashed out and they proceeded to duel for some minutes, but with neither gaining the upper hand. They appeared to be perfectly evenly matched and Buffy felt a frisson of fear run through her body at the thought that she might have met her match.  
  
As her thoughts turned to the possibility of defeat she began to lose her edge and Spike took full advantage of the fact and swept her feet from beneath her. She landed with a thud on the filthy alley floor and he threw himself on top of her.  
  
“Oof, get off me, you pig" but Spike rejoindered “Don’t think so pet; you’re mine" and he drew his fist back and smashed her in the jaw hard enough to knock out two full grown humans. Her head smashed back into the concrete and everything went black for the Slayer.  
  
As Buffy came to she felt a throbbing in her head and groaned aloud. “There, there pet, not to worry, nothing a couple of painkillers won’t cure." She looked in the direction of the voice and a thrill of fear went through her.  
  
She attempted to move her arms which appeared to be above her head in a rather uncomfortable position. She looked up and saw her wrists were roped together and hooked over some kind of metal work. “Where am I, let me go" she hissed at the gloating vampire facing her.  
  
“Don’t think so, pet, do you?" Spike said and then continued “Still going to kill you Saturday, don’t see the point of abandoning my plans altogether, but thought I’d have a bit of fun first." It was at this point that she became aware that she no longer wore her pants or boots and that ‘Spike’ if that’s what he was called was looking at her with undisguised lust on his chiselled features. Wearing just her lilac halter and a pair of skimpy white knickers she shrank from his gaze.  
  
“Let me go, you pig, I’m going to kill you just as soon as I get free." He laughed with genuine glee, she was trussed up just where he wanted her, but she maintained the sassy mouth. He was delighted with her and it showed in his face. A thought ran through her mind that he was extremely handsome when he smiled, but she dismissed this treachery immediately.  
  
“Now I have a proposition for you" said Spike. “Just let me go you bastard" Buffy spat out through clenched teeth. “You think I’d bargain with you, you’re nothing but scum." She glared at him with contempt in her eyes and Spike quickly began to lose his temper.  
  
“Now listen little miss, do you know where you are? You’re in the lair of the Anointed One and you’re surrounded by vampires on every side. They don’t know you’re here, but one word from me and they’ll be in here and tear you to pieces." He sounded so positive that Buffy’s eyes widened in trepidation and she quietened.  
  
“That’s better pet, now listen up because this just might save your life. I’m feeling in a generous mood and I’ve decided that if you’re good to little old me for the next hour then I’ll let you go and just kill you Saturday." “What?" said Buffy incredulously, “Ego much, what makes you think you’re going to be able to kill me Saturday, you pig?"  
  
“Could kill you now couldn’t I?" he asked her looking her straight in the eyes and she had the grace to look away, whilst biting her lower lip in frustration. “Yes I see you get it now luv, now you be good to me and I’ll let you go okay?" “Why? Why would you let me go?" “I just told you" said Spike in exasperation, “So’s I can kill you Saturday, get some glory for me and my Ripe Wicked Plum, carry out the plan and let the Annoying One and his Buffoons see how invincible old Spike is."  
  
“Plum?" queried Buffy, but Spike said “Never mind; have we a deal pet?" “I don’t know … I suppose I have no choice, but what do I have to do?" “Don’t worry about that pet, you’ll soon get the idea" and Spike grinned salaciously and moved towards her.  
  
Buffy tensed and tried to free her hands as he reached for her. When he touched her however she was surprised at how gentle he was. “Don’t be frightened pet, I won’t hurt you. We just shag and then I let you go." Buffy squeaked and jerked away from his hand. “No, no, I can’t do that, no I won’t."  
  
“Oh for gods sake" said Spike and almost seemed to stamp his foot. “What did you think I was talking about then?" “I don’t know, er, kissing and stuff." “What?" shouted Spike incredulously. “How old are you for pity’s sake? Of course I want to shag; kissing? Pfft."  
  
Buffy was wide eyed and wiggled her arms again in a desperate attempt to free herself. Spike had had enough, he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. He caught her lips with his own and kissed her deeply. Oh, his lips were cool and soft and he was gentle though obviously in need. She could feel his hardness against her thigh through his jeans. She panicked and bucked against him whereupon he broke the kiss and said “That’s it pet, more like that" with a leer.  
  
Oh god this couldn’t be happening to her, how had she ended up like this? Trussed up like an oven ready turkey all ripe for the plucking. She had to get away, she had to save herself for Angel. She didn’t want this pig of a vampire to be her first time. “Please," she begged “Please, just let me go and I won’t tell anybody, please."  
  
He laughed and said “You can tell who you like pet, doesn’t bother me." He gloated “I’ve killed two slayers and now I’m gonna fuck you and then come Saturday I’m gonna kill you. All grist to my mill and kudos to my reputation." He grinned in anticipation and she had never hated anyone more in her entire life than she hated him now.  
  
“No use looking at me like that pet, get used to the idea we’re going to shag or you die now, I won’t even wait until Saturday. I’ve never been the patient type and I’m the first to admit it; I get bored." She looked at him and knew it was the truth. She could give in and live to fight another day or he would kill her now and not think twice about it.  
  
She started to weep and he leaned over and caught a big fat tear with his thumb and put it to his mouth. “Nice, slayer tears, full of salty goodness" he could taste her fear and it was ambrosia to him. He wondered what else would taste of salty goodness and decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He was hard for her, he had to have her damn it.  
  
“So what do you say pet?" and he looked at her whilst pretending to not care one way or another, but in reality he had never wanted anything more in his life. He was harder than he ever remembered getting before, he just wanted to be inside her plump, nubile teenage body.  
  
“I hate you" she sobbed, “Yeah, yeah, but are we gonna shag or do I kill you" he asked nonchalantly, but tensed in case she refused. She capitulated and said with her voice hitching, “Ye .. yes … okay then, but be quick and let me go; I want to go home" and she sobbed again. He took her chin in his hand and said “Don’t cry pet, I’m gonna make you feel better, in fact I’m gonna make you feel good" and he kissed her mouth oh so gently.  
  
She was still for a moment and her tears ceased while she felt his cool lips on hers. Her mind was a blank until he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she then pulled back and yelped. Spike jumped and was about to lose his temper, but she quickly said “Sorry, sorry, I .. I just wasn’t expecting you to do that, that’s all." He gave her a considering look and then moved in to kiss her again. This time she remained still when his tongue pushed past her lips.  
  
Oh god Buffy thought, this should be disgusting, his tongue is in my mouth, but it feels delicious, oh god, it was making her feel .. oh god. She began to kiss him back and her hips unconsciously moved forward.  
  
Spike gently put a hand on each of her luscious butt cheeks and pulled her towards him. She complied willingly, still in the kiss, and he ground his erection against her. She felt so good, she tasted like nectar and he had to fight not to drag her down and pound into her right then and there.  
  
Didn’t want to frighten her though, take it gentle and slow he thought while his erection pressed against the material of his jeans. He then peppered her face with butterfly kisses and she turned her face up to his and kept her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. She was beautiful and she was his, if only for now.  
  
He gently brushed a hand over her breast and her eyes flew open. “It’s okay pet, just admiring your sweet titties." He grinned and brushed her other breast “Sweet slayer titties" and held one in each hand, feeling their plump weight. She stared at him like a rabbit frozen in headlights and he laughed and simultaneously grazed a thumb over each nipple. They pebbled instantly and he reached his head down and sucked one into his mouth through the material of her skimpy lilac halter.  
  
She whimpered and he turned his attention to the other one. Buffy tried to remain still, just get through this she thought, but the feelings he was causing in her made her want to keep anything but still. She wanted to surge forward against him, she wanted to press herself against the hard length of his body, she wanted to lie down and open her legs; give him anything he wanted.  
  
He continued kissing her, her lips, her eyes, down the side of her face, up the other side and then his hands were sliding between her thighs. She parted her legs to enable him easier access and felt him smile against her cheek.  
  
“That’s it pet, be good for Spike, I only want what’s nice for you" and he cupped her mound through her panties. She couldn’t help but press down and groaned in the back of her throat. He rubbed and felt how wet she was for him, * oh this was going to be good. *  
  
He looked up and met her eyes before saying “Think we can take you down from there now pet, don’t think you’re going anywhere are you?" she didn’t reply just stared at him in mute need. He smiled and reached up to lift her down. She grimaced as her arm muscles relaxed and her knees buckled but he caught her up and carried her over to where there was a double bed in the corner of the room.  
  
She hadn’t noticed it before in the shadows and she didn’t notice it now at the forefront of her mind. She could only think of him and the throbbing between her legs. She lay looking at him as he laid her down and watched wide-eyed as he stepped back to divest himself of his clothes.  
  
Her eyebrows travelled up to her hairline when he was finally naked. She had seen his like before; last Fall in fact when her Mom had insisted she get some culture and had taken her to the museum. There had been statues there that looked just like him, only they were wearing fig leaves and he definitely wasn’t.  
  
Her eyes widened even further when she saw all of him. Both her mouth and her eyes were perfect ‘o’s and he swaggered slightly and grinned. His cock bounced up and down jauntily * was it supposed to be that big * and * it’s never going to fit, no, never * she thought and then he brushed his hand over it, causing it to bounce up again even harder. * if it was so large and springy how did he manage to keep it confined in his jeans! *  
  
She had never seen a man naked before and it showed in her face. He must have read her thoughts because he then said “Anybody’d think you’d never seen a guy naked before pet." “Of .. of course I have, it was just dark is all." “Yeah right then, well I like the light left on, much more fun that way."  
  
He proceeded to crawl up the bed towards her and she flattened herself into the mattress and then held out her hands in supplication. They were still bound together and he reached forward and untied them. “Don’t think you’ll be trying to get away, but if you even think about it I’ll kill you, right?" She didn’t reply and he repeated “Right?"  
  
“Right, yes, I mean no, no I won’t, try to escape that is." Spike nodded and began to take off her top. She moved when he indicated, but didn’t attempt to help him remove it. If he wanted her let him do it, she thought rebelliously.  
  
He pulled her arms up and took off her top and unclasped her bra. Her breasts fell forward and he pushed her back down onto the bed and took them in his hands. She closed her eyes and he smiled. He then just knelt there looking at her and she squirmed in embarrassment as she lay there feeling very exposed.  
  
She was exquisite and he told her “Open your eyes pet." “No, I don’t want to." He slapped her ankle, “Open" he demanded, so she did feeling she had no choice. She looked up at him shyly and he held her glance and told her “You’re beautiful." She blushed and looked away.  
  
He reached forward and began to pull her panties down her legs. She bent her knees up to help him remove them and he pulled them off and flung them to one side. He then grabbed her ankles and parted her legs wide.  
  
He sniffed deeply and said “You smell beautiful pet" and she blushed again to the roots of her hair and tried to close her thighs together, but he held on to her ankles and would have none of it. She was so embarrassed some of her resolve came back and she barked at him “Just get on with it, I want to go home."  
  
“Of course you do, of course you do and you can, when I’ve had my fill." He moved down her body and proceeded to kiss her. She could feel his weight on her, but it seem right, as if she were made to take it. He kissed her some more and rubbed her breasts and ran his hands up her thighs and she started to whimper.  
  
“It’s all right pet, I’ll be there in a minute, don’t want to rush it now do we?" He then took his cock which was beginning to emit pre-cum from the tip and brushed it over her entrance. She shuddered, but with pleasure at the feel of it against her.  
  
He should by right have played with her a bit first he thought, but he just wanted his cock inside her and so he then started to push it forward. She stiffened under him and he kept up a continuous litany of reassurance to soothe her. “It’s okay pet, not gonna hurt you, it’s okay."  
  
She was frightened but her thighs widened to accommodate his hips and it seemed her body knew what to do even when she didn’t. Her mind was empty of everything except the throbbing between her legs and his lips and hands on her body.  
  
“Oh push please, push, yes please Spike, push" she chanted as she thrust her hips up to meet him. At this point however he hit her barrier and she squeaked and pulled back. The pain was incredible, she couldn’t go on, she had to stop.  
  
He jerked in surprise * no, she couldn’t be, she was at least seventeen dammit * but she was and his mind sang with happiness that he was the first to enter this hallowed place. He pushed even though she cried out and tried to back away. He just pushed harder despite her cries of “No, no, please don’t, it hurts, please stop, I don’t want to."  
  
He looked down at her where her face was screwed up, but only thought * Was she crazy, he couldn’t have stopped now if somebody had plunged a knife into his back * as it was he plunged into her and she gave a final screech as he broke through and he was in her to the hilt. He stilled then and let her catch her breath and waited for her sobs to quieten down.  
  
He kissed her tears away and then said “It’ll be all right now pet, okay" and she nodded and hiccupped and reached her arms around his neck. He kissed her and began to move in and out of her hot plump soft little body.  
  
He was in heaven as he moved in and out, in and out, the build up was exquisite, a hot burning void, nothing else in the world mattered, just this feeling and this tension. Keep moving, faster, faster, faster, oh god he was gonna come any minute, any minute, any minute, faster, faster and he was aware of her whispering under him “ohspikeohspikeohspikeohspike" but he was heedless to anything, but this approaching cataclysm and then he was over the edge and a million stars exploded on his horizon and he heard her scream out underneath him and knew she had come at the same time as him.  
  
They lay panting and heavy and slick and happy. When he felt calmer and became aware of her heartbeat finally slowing down he looked at her and smiled. “See pet, that was nice wasn’t it?" and she smiled and nodded, but then spoilt it by saying “But I still hate you."  
  
“Of course you do pet, I’m your mortal enemy, gonna kill you Saturday, make no bones about it." She jerked her shoulders and said “Pig" with a pout of her lips. He laughed and moved off her to stand and get dressed. He threw her clothes over to her and she put them on as fast as she could.  
  
“Now pet, got to be quick and quiet, get you outta here." He placed his finger to his lips as she followed him down various dark corridors and then finally out into the night. “I’ll walk you home pet, shall I?" Buffy replied “Oh my god, don’t do me any favours – I just want to get home and shower you off me" she said with a curl of her lip. He only laughed, but he walked her home anyway and watched as she entered 1630 Revello Drive. She glanced back and caught his eyes, then shut the door quietly.  
  
He walked away with a jaunty step thinking to himself * back to that disco place and get a little snack for Dru * while Buffy went straight to her room after calling “Night Mom." She didn’t go into the shower however, but undressed and put on her favourite nightie and climbed into bed. She pulled a pillow towards her and hugged it, before curling up into a foetal position and falling asleep with a smile on her face.  
  


The End


End file.
